


A punch to the face and an army of orphans

by Crazy_ginger_kitkat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Slow To Update, Swearing, Trolling, Unfinished, because Jason, bruce has to many kids, but I still love him, he needs a break, its not just him though, my oc’s a little shit, no beta we die like robins, the kids are giving him grey hairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_ginger_kitkat/pseuds/Crazy_ginger_kitkat
Summary: After meeting and subsequently getting punched by a kid, Jason decides to help him no  matter what. And with all his siblings ‘helping’ what could possibly go wrong.Cue Bruce tearing out his own hair and the bat getting a new bird.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A punch to the face and an army of orphans

**Author's Note:**

> I was half asleep when I wrote this so fair warning it probably terrible.

Jason was Melting in his leather jacket, this is why the bats don’t go out in the day. Too bad nobody told the criminals, this is how Jason ended up in the middle of Gotham square at midday having completely lost the thug he was tracking.

The timing couldn’t have been worse either as it was around lunch so the area was crowded with civilians taking pictures of him on their phones. He was just about to head back when he spotted a familiar figure, at least he wasn’t suffering alone.

“Hey did ya find our guy” hood asked as his brother approached.  
“Nothing” nightwing replied slightly out of breath although red hood couldn’t tell if that was from chasing the crook or the sweltering heat in the usually overcast city.

“Yeah I got nothing either ... you do know everyone’s looking at your ass right” at this dick looks around startled only to see multiple teenage girls with their phones aimed at his back, this was gonna get all over the internet. Ugh.

The brothers fell onto silence as they started to walk back to their bikes when a young boy with black hair runs up to the pair. Expecting a fan neither are prepared when a small fist makes contact with Jason’s nose. As the boy pulls back from the punch with a muttered “asshole” Jason realises he could feel a wetness on his upper lip, fuck sake the kid made his nose bleed. Stunned silence reined for a moment as the boy panted slightly and Jason slowly brought his hand up to his nose, given the heat he had decided to forgo the usual helmet and just wear a domino mask, a decision he now regrets making.

The enduring silence was soon broken by nightwings burst of uncontrollable laughter which restarted ever time he looked at his younger brother. Soon dick was struggling to breath and it was only then that Jason realised the kid had vanished. Once he finally regained his breath dick looked around for the kid only to notice that the were still in public and the entire even had been filmed and was likely already on social media, this realisation only made him start to laugh again as he ran after hood who was almost back to the bikes. Nightwing only just heard Jason complaining about “fucking kid” “need a tissue” and “why do I love dickhead again” before he sped off presumably back to the cave. Dick caught up soon enough, once he’d finished laughing that is.

<><><><><><><>

As predicted the family teased jay relentlessly for getting punched by a kid in public on camera (the fact that his nose had actually been broken only made things worse). Other than that the incident got swept under the rug although it was still mentioned occasionally at Jason’s expense. 

A week later saw red robin, red hood and robin fighting a load of two faces men as the bat took care of the man himself. As they finished punching people and were tying them to the nearby railings for the police robin paused before getting the others attention. The youngest pointed to a figure hiding in the shadows at the corner of the building, all three went into defensive positions as red robin approached. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here? Come out. slowly.” The figure movers forward to reveal a short boy in a dark hoodie who the older of the three recognised instantly. “Your the fucker who broke my nose, you little shit!” 

“Oh please you deserved it you twat” was the response. Tim had to admit the kid had balls even though he had no idea what was happening.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jason asked bewildered, He was Distantly aware the come we’re still on, but at this point didn’t care. 

“Really Jason forgot us so easily” the kid replied. And that had everyone on edge, if he knew who Jason was there was a good chance he knew all there identity’s. His risk factor had just shot up and yet the kid didn’t seem bothered by all three vigilantes noticeably tensing. 

“Okay who the hell are you and how do you know who I am?” Hood demanded. To which the kids only response was to smirk at the older male. Growing increasingly irritated Jason stepped closer to the kid who moved back on instinct, the kid wasn’t totally unbothered then.

“What’s your name kid” Tim asked before Jason could do anything stupid. 

“Mason”

“Mason who? Where are you parents?” Tim continued to question.

“Just mason,” the boy replied “and my parents are six feet under three and a half thousand miles away.”

That made Tim pause so Jason stepped back in but this time knelt in front of the kid so they were on the same level before he asked “on the streets?” 

Mason shook his head “daybreak” 

Any anger Jason had left melted into concern, daybreak orphanage was one of the worse in the city it was a front for drug and weapon trafficking, the kids were mostly left to fend for themselves without help or were used as drug runners for the mob that ran it. The red hood had been trying to bring this one down for a while but the tracks were always too well covered and he couldn’t risk the kids getting hurt.

It was then he decided He was gonna help this kid no matter what but first “so why’d ya punch me which well done by the way” 

Mason just looked at him for a moment before answering “you were like us then you went and got adopted by a rich prick and went on living a fancy pants life when you could have helped us” 

Jay was stunned he didn’t do that did he? Clearly it wasn’t enough. He was pulled from his thoughts by the bat arriving having heard the entire conversation. 

This will be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know when I’ll next update this or if I’ll even finish it but going of previous projects it’s not looking good to I apologise in advance. Also comments are welcome as I would like to improve and it might motivate me to right more which I am hoping to do.


End file.
